fly papier
by Iharascarl
Summary: Laura tidak terlalu memperhatikan topik pembicaraannya, tapi, ia suka mendengarkan celotehannya. {fly papier : kertas terbang}


Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya. I **don't** own any characters from hetalia, also, i **don't** take any materials profit from this fiction.

* * *

Warning : **{au/ooc/typo/ficlet}**

Summary : Laura tidak terlalu memperhatikan topik pembicaraannya, tapi, ia suka mendengarkan celotehannya.

* * *

Fly papier (c) Iharascarl.

* * *

Laura memandang ke sebrang jendela, tangannya menggenggam sebuah cangkir, segelas teh, isinya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya kembali, berbaur ke udara.

Burung-burung bersautan, berkicau riang, menggambarkan pagi yang cerah.

Dua hari yang lalu semenjak tiba di salah satu negara tempat tinggal temannya, pagi hari Laura selalu dihabiskan untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Menyesap teh, mendengarkan kicauan burung, menyaksikan embun-embun mulai berjatuhan dari ujung daun. Pekarangan rumah Minguo memang tidak terlalu luas, tapi, inilah yang Laura butuhkan saat ini.

"Laura! Sore nanti ingin ikut datang ke festival layang-layang? Kebetulan aku pulang lebih awal hari ini." Minguo bertanya sambil menepuk-nepuk sisi kanan _flat shoes_ berwarna pink miliknya.

"Berbagai macam layang-layang dari berbagai negara juga akan mewarnai festival ini! Percayalah laura, aku selalu menunggu-nunggu acara ini tiap tahun, dan, mumpung kau disini maka kau tidak boleh melewatkannya." Minguo terlalu bersemangat sampai-sampai ia lupa jam pukul setempat sudah menunjukan waktu 08.50, artinya, 10 menit lagi ia berbicara, maka ia harus bersiap-siap mendapat teguran dari bosnya lagi.

"Oh astaga! Laura, siap-siap untuk nanti sore!"

Oh, ya Tuhan...

"Festival layang-layang... ya?" Laura menyuarakkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Tidak ada salahnya aku melihat-lihat."

* * *

"Ini menakjubkan, Minguo!" walaupun kunjungan Laura ke sini bisa di bilang, yah, terpaksa. Tapi, ini sebanding.

"Sudah ku bilang, bukan?" Minguo tertawa. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, mencari Kiku, katanya dia sudah datang dari kemarin untuk persiapan. Ingin ikut?" Mingou melirik-lirik, mencari sosok Kiku yang di carinya dalam keramaian seperti ini.

"Oh? Tidak, aku ingin melihat-lihat sendiri." Pandangan takjub masih belum hilang dari sorot mata Laura.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, hati-hati, oke?"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Ming!"

"Aku harap begitu." Minguo tertawa lagi, sampai-sampai bola matanya semakin tidak terlihat!

* * *

Baisha Bay, Taipei, Taiwan, terasa sangat dingin dan sedikit lembap saat menjelang senja. Tapi, festival ini terlalu sayang untuk Laura lewatkan. Angin yang berhembus semakin kencang, para peserta yang kebanyakan adalah turis mancanegara sudah bersiap-siap dengan layangan mereka masing-masing.

Laura membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk berkeliling, saat ini, rasa lelah akibat berjalan sudah mulai terasa pada pergelangan kakinya. Jadi, laura memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mencari tempat istirahat, juga membeli minum.

Meskipun kedinginan, tapi, Laura tidak akan menemukan hal buruk dalam festival ini. Karena semuanya Indah. Ia memesan satu gelas teh hangat, memilih tempat duduk, lalu matanya kembali terpaku pada layang-layang yang satu persatu mulai di terbangkan.

Matanya terus menyisir satu persatu layangan-layangan indah hasil kreasi orang-orang dari berbagai belahan dunia. Ada yang berbentuk panda, hiu, bunga, dan... astaga, Unicorn? Laura tidak akan salah lihat. Jelas sekali, itu adalah, Unicorn.

Laura masih memperhatikan setiap detail Unicorn itu dari kejauhan, dan, sampai kemudian matanya terpaku pada seorang lelaki dengan kaos oblong dan celana pantai berwarna hijau selutut sedang mengikatkan benang yang terhubung dengan layangan berbentuk Unicorn tersebut.

Oh ya, setelah di ikat pada sebuah tiang, layangan itu dapat terus terbang melayang dengan sendirinya. Lelaki yang tadi dilihatnya perlahan meninggalkan layangannya... ia berjalan menuju, tempat Laura?

Bingo! Benar sekali, lelaki itu baru saja memesan segelas teh hangat. Lagipula, "Mengapa dia memakai baju seperti itu saat suhu seperti ini?" ups, Laura menutup mulutnya, lagi, ia telah menyuarakan dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Oh, untungnya, lelaki itu tidak mendengar.

"Tempat di sebelahmu, kosong, nona?"

Laura masih menyeruput tehnya, berusaha menghilangkan kekhawatirannya akan ucapannya tadi, masih takut jika lelaki itu mendengar.

"Hei, permisi?" lelaki itu memandangnya. "Boleh aku duduk di bangku kosong disampingmu?" dan Laura berkedip selama kurang lebih lima kedipan sampai ia tersadar. "O-oh? Tentu! Silahkan."

Laura bergeser sedikit, kemudian kembali menyeruput tehnya. _Oh sial ... apakah lelaki ini mendengar ucapanku tadi?_

"Datang ke sini setiap tahun?"

"Hm ... ?"

"Kau selalu datang ke festival ini setiap tahun, nona?"

"Aa─ tidak juga, ini pertama kalinya."

"Oh. Kau harus tahu, jika kau melewatkan satu tahun saja festival ini dalam hidupmu ... yah, terdengar melebih-lebihkan, memang, tapi... kurasa kau akan sangat menyesalinya."

Laura tertawa kecil. "Ah, ya, tahun kemarin dan sebelumnya aku tidak datang. Aku merasa menyesal karena festival ini bertaburan dengan layang-layang unik berwarna-warni menghiasi hamparan langit biru. Dan, menyesal karena ini pertama kali aku melihatnya."

"Dan kau harus datang ke sini lagi tahun depan!"

Diskusi di kala senja menjelang malam ini berkutat pada, seperti ; bagaimana cara membuat layangan yang besar, tapi tidak terlalu berat agar angin bisa menerbangkannya. Bagaimana caranya agar layangan terlihat menarik, bagaimana caranya agar layangan itu mempunyai suatu makna. Dan hal-hal tentang layangan lainnya yang tidak begitu di mengerti oleh Laura.

Memang, sedari tadi, lelaki yang baru saja di kenalnya itulah yang terus berceloteh. Laura hanya diam sambil sesekali mengangguk.

"Oh, ya, kau sendiri selalu datang setiap tahunnya?"

"Tentu saja, hal ini terlalu sulit untuk di lewatkan."

"Karena kau partisipan?"

"Ehm-hm, tidak juga."

"Begitu... mungkin, tahun-tahun berikutnya aku akan berkunjung lagi kesini, mungkin, sebagai partisipan hahaha ..."

"Tentu saja kau harus datang! Jadi, siapa namamu, nona?"

"Eh?"

"Kita terus mengobrol sampai sepertinya matahari sudah semestinya terbenam, tanpa mengetahui nama masing-masing. Tapi, tenang saja, festival ini berlangsung hingga malam nanti sampai layangan berbentuk lampion mulai di terbangkan."

"Namaku, Laura."

"Oh, halo, Laura. Aku Arthur Kirkland. Kau boleh memanggilku Arthur."

"Ah, baiklah, Arthur."

Semenit kemudian, matahari sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Laura tidak memperhatikan topik pembicaraannya tadi, tapi, ia suka mendengarkan celotehannya. Mungkin, tahun depan akan terulang lagi.

* * *

Fin!

a/n : so yeah, i'm back, being an engbelg trash again! XD


End file.
